deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Pilgrim
Scott Pilgrim is the main protagonist of the Scott Pilgrim series of graphic stories, and the 2010 movie, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. He is also the titular main character of the 2010 video game Scott Pilgrim vs The World: The game. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Scott Pilgrim vs Ash Ketchum (Completed) * Scott Pilgrim vs Carl Wheezer * Conker Vs Scott Pilgrim * Scott Pilgrim vs. Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) (Completed) * Scott Pilgrim vs. Deadpool * Scott Pilgrim vs Dio Brando * Scott Pilgrim vs Eugene Sims (Completed) * Edd Gould vs Scott Piligrim * Finn vs. Scott (Completed) * Scott Pilgrim Vs. Kirito (Completed) * Mario VS Scott Pilgrim * Scott Pilgrim vs. Mio Naganohara * Scott Pilgrim vs Rumble McSkirmish (Abandoned) * Scott Pilgrim vs Scott Cawthon * Sketch Turner vs. Scott Pilgrim (By Tonygameman) * Scott Pilgrim Vs Sonic (Abandoned) * Scott Pilgrim vs Staz * Travis Touchdown vs. Scott Pilgrim (Abandoned) * Scott Pilgrim vs. Viewtiful Joe '''( completed ) * Scott Pilgrim Vs Zitz '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * D.Va (Overwatch) * Donatello * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) * Kick-Ass * K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) * Little Mac * Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Michelangelo * Pi (Xink3r) * Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Rex (Xenoblade) * Rumble McSkirmish (Gravity Falls) * Sans (Undertale) * Sun Wukong (RWBY) * Wreck-it Ralph (Disney) History Death Battle Info *Gender: Male * Species: Human * Age: 23 (24 in volume 5+) (22 in movie) * Occupation: Musician, Dishwasher at The Happy Avocado (Volume 4), Prep Cook at the Happy Avocado (Volume 5+) * Ratings: "Awesome" * The best fighter in the province. * Has a 'longsword proficiency', earned in Grade 5. * Has a looooong dating career. Powers, Abilities and Weaponry Physical Attributes * Superhuman Speed: Scott has shown to be capable of not only catching up with a bus going at about 60 KPH/37 MPH, but also jumping on top of it and readying himself without falling off it, making him faster than Usain Bolt (whose top speed is 28 MPH). He has also been shown punching a man Sixty-four times in a single second, which is nearly 5 times as fast as the world record holder for the fastest punches-and keep in mind, he was delivering 'full' punches, as opposed to the very short movement that the World Record holder performed. When Ramona's 4th Evil Ex Roxie tried to stalk Scott, despite the fact that she was moving so fast that she was a blur and it was in the dead of night, compounded by the fact that Scott was noticeably exhausted, Scott was still able to accurately strike her-this was after avoid her attacks by jumping. * Superhuman Durability: Todd Ingram, a psychic vegan, used telekinesis to launch Scott so high into the atmosphere that he was out of sight and when he landed back in trash, he was perfectly fine. Although, it should be noted that Todd was not going all out. The same psychic obliterated a large supermarket from the inside, and Scott was not winded at all by it-as well as the huge amount of rubble that buried him (before he promptly burst from the ashes). Skateboarder Lucas Lee threw Scott all the way from level ground to the Casa Loma's top tower, with Scott crashing down to cold, hard cement-and Scott was still fine. Scott has also withstood the destruction of Honest Ed's, which is likely his greatest feat of durability. * Superhuman Strength: When put up against Evil Ex Matthew Patel, Scott sent him hurtling into the air before delivering a 64-hit string of punches. Scott has been shown being able to send large, completely metallic robots flying into the air. Assuming the robot was made of steel and was as dense as Scott, he kicked 1156 pounds of pure steel into the air without effort. Scott has been shown to be able to life a buster-sword very similar to Cloud Strife's sword from FFVII which, while nearly unusable for most people, was utilized without difficulty by Scott. * Conditioned Martial Arts: While not an expert by any means, Scott won the Ontorio Fighting Tournament at the age of 19, and was able to defeat a ninja in combat. This is not taking into account the large range of fighting techniques that she seems to pull off, including variants of the legendary Shoryuken. He was also said to have a 'sword proficiency' which, coupled with his fighting history and the fact that the two weapons he earns are both longswords, suggests that he is a very decent swordsman. * High Endurance: During the struggle against Gideon Graves, Scott received a range of deadly injuries. He was slashed across his stomach deeply twice in the same area and once slightly above it, and received a deep strike across his entire chest in the timespan of about a minute and was still fine and kicking, his abilities only hindered by the fact that he was infected with The Glow, which disoriented him and made Scott focused on arguing with Ramona rather than attacking Gideon-and he was still performing quite well. Weapons and Miscalleneous abilities * Power of Understanding. A large buster-sword that Scott used to defeat Gideon Graves. When utilized, completely heals the user, getting rid of all injuries or maladies they might have had, including restoring their stamina. * Power of Love. Scott's Longsword that he earned during the fight with Roxie, a ninja. Just as mythical and powerful as the Power of Understanding, and it also rids the user of any injuries! * His Second Life: When Scott 'earned a life' in Volume 4, he quite literally did earn a second chance at existence. Gideon Graves impaled Scott through the heart, cleaving through many organs and bleeding out his corpse-however, when he used the second life, Scott came back to life, completely fine and with no lasting injuries. Feats * Defeated all of Ramona's Evil Exes, though just 5 were defeated in actual combat. * Survived hits from Todd Ingram, although Todd was not going all out * Survived the destruction of Honest Ed's * Outsmarted Todd Ingram, who can read minds. Note: This was in the movie * Caught up with a speeding bus easily. * Took a drop from a few miles into the air right after getting punched that far up without breaking a sweat. * Won the Ontario Fighting Tournament at the tender age of 19 years old. * Could react to Roxie, who was moving so fast that she was virtually a blur. Flaws A bit of Idiocy: While not brainless or dumb by any means, Scott is far from a strategist. Although he managed to trick Lucas Lee into killing himself, Scott was never once seen planning a battle out and usually just tried to win in whatever way seemed reasonable-which, several times, included underestimating his opponent. He also fell prey to the Katayangi Twins' traps and wasn't intelligent enough to stop Gideon from temporarily stealing the Power of Love. It should be noted however, that Scott's Movie Counterpart appears to be smarter, such as using a drum cymbal to aid him in his battle with Matthew Patel, or when he was capable of outsmarting Todd Ingram's mind control, tricking him into drinking dairy. Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Canadian Combatants Category:Combatants based on parodies Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Musicians Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Scott Pilgrim Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Toon Force Users Category:Underdogs Category:Mascots